saoslegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Guild
Guilds There are three Guilds in-game: Knights of the Blood, Laughing Coffin and Sleeping Knights. Knights of the Blood In anime, this guild consists of about thirty high leveled members who are all greatly experienced in battle, they are acknowledged as the lead guild in SAO. With your help, will this guild develop to a club for great players only? 'Laughing Coffin' It is an infamous Player Killing orange guild in «Sword Art Online». But now, how do you want to decide this guild’s future? Continue the player killing game again? Or make it a guild filled with love and peace? 'Sleeping Knights' Life is short, but desire is powerful. Disabilities can make wonders. All players can hold on the willpower of the Sleeping Knights, and amaze us all again. Guild Officers There are six different Guild Positions in each guild: Generalissimo, Field Marshal, General, Lieutenant General, Major General and Colonel 'Generalissimo' For a player to be a Generalissimo, they must be the 1st in Guild rankings in the Arena and within the top 10 of the Arena rankings. The Generalissimo of a Guild gains a legendary attribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and HP by 5% They are able to edit the Guild Notice in Guild Info, upgrade the Guild Level in the Guild Upgrade Interface and launch Guild Carriages during the Carriage Escort event. Generalissimos receive the Generalissimo Gift Pack daily - 500 Coupon, 300000 Spirit, 2M Bound Cor. 'Field Marshal' For a player to be Field Marshal, they must be the 1st in Guild Contribution rankings at the end of the event. The Field Marshal gains an epic attribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and HP by 4% They are able to edit the Guild Notice in Guild Info, upgrade the Guild Level in the Guild Upgrade Interface and launch Guild Carriages during the Carriage Escort event. Field Marshals receive the Field Marshal Gift Pack daily - 500 Coupon, 300000 Spirit, 2M Bound Cor. 'General' For a player to be a General, they must be the 2nd or 3rd in Guild Contribution rankings at the end of the event. The General of a guild gains an atttribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and HP by 3% They receive the General Gift Pack 'daily - 400 Coupon, 200000 Spirit, 1M Bound Cor. 'Lieutenant General For a player to be a Lieutenant General, they must be 4th or 5th in Guild Contribution rankings at the end of the event. The Lieutenant of a guild gains an attribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and by HP 3% They receive the Lieutenant General Gift Pack daily - 300 Coupon, 100000 Spirit, 800000 Bound Cor. 'Major General' For a player to be a Major General, they must be 6th or 7th in Guild Contribution rankings at the end of the event. The Major General of a guild gains an attribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and by HP 2% They receive the Major General Gift Pack daily - 200 Coupon, 50000 Spirit, 500000 Bound Cor. 'Colonel' For a player to be a Colonel, they must between 8th and 50th (includive) in Guild Contribution rankings at the end of the event. The Colonel of a guild gains an attribute bonus: Increase ATK, DEF and by HP 2% They receive the Colonel Gift Pack daily - 200 Coupon, 50000 Spirit, 500000 Bound Cor. Guild Events Red Envelope 1) When strong players in you guild successfully finish a Top-up, all players can receive a Red Envelope which contains certain amount of coupon. 2) Each player can only receive 10 Red Envelopes in a day, the remaining can be received next day.